Crush
by Lost in Believing
Summary: JONAS "Do you have a crush on me, Joe?" "I don't have a crush on you." Her hope almost gone, she looked up to see Nick smiling at her. "Don't listen to Joe. He's lying." Joella One-Shot


**A.N:** I asked Fanfiction for a JONAS category and they said no. I was dissapointed, so my friend and I made a video and asked the Jonas Brothers for permission to put it up. But for now, I'm just gonna write for the Miscellaneous category. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Crush**

Even in the room filled with people,t he two of them had been able to block out all the sound and noise to just see each other. The pudding, still gripped in her hand, had been long forgotten.

"Do you have a crush on me Joe?" The words came out of her mouth as a question. But they both seemed to know that it was something between them that was finally coming out.

She looked up, glancing into the eyes that she had been so familiar with for all these years, But yet, now she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in them.

He stuttered something back at her, their gazes still locked.

His expression had changed, now a look of nervousness had set upon him. Why did he have to let his mouth slip and tell her the truth? He was only being a good friend. But now, he wished he had lied. It would have been easier to face those consequences than the ones he was facing now.

After spluttering out some lame excuse about having to go on stage, he walked away leaving her to dream of the happy state she was now in...Or had he mis-read her expression and thought her smugness was happiness?

But he had read her feelings wrong. Yes she was happy. But she was also smitten. It had taken her many tries to convince herself that he would never like her. The girl that was always by their side every step of their lives. Pestering them with fashion facts and girlishness.

He was Joe the rock star. She was just Stella; the one who designed the wardrobes they wore at their sold out shows. And the school uniform that she had Jonafied just for them.

She was his friend. His stylist. His buddy. His occasional school partner. But now she was someone that was always on his mind.

His crush.

She looked up to see Nick in front of her, munching on the huge grapes that their family always managed ot have in stock in their fridge. He smiled at her, his teeth showing this time.

"Hey Stell. No matter what he tells you, it's a lie." He nodded over to Joe, who was discussing things with Kevin. She looked over to see Kevin give her a wink. "He has a crush on you." And with that, he walked away to join his brothers, leaving her speechless. This was the second time tonight.

Throughout their entire performance, her eyes were locked on him the whole time. His cherubic voice filled her mind as she got lost in the music along with everyone else. But he wouldn't meet her gaze throughout the whole thing, causing her happiness to dissapear slowly. To think of it, he never even looked her way.

By the end, she was near tears. Macy hadn't come because she hadn't known about their party and neither of the boys had talked to her. She was at the door, the last person to leave as always. It was disappointing to know that she had gotten her hopes up for nothing.

"S-Stella." She turned to find herself face to face with him. His hair a little messed up from the evening, but in her eyes it was perfect. Her gaze darted around the room. Even Nick and Kevin wasn't in the bedroom with them.

"Nick was lying," he stated, giving her a small smile. "I don't have a crush on you." If she was close to tears before, it was nothing compared to the tears clouding her sight now.

Of course he didn't like her. She was just the girl on the side. Always the friend-

"I love you."

She was shocked beyond belief, but before she could say anything she felt his lips on hers. The sparks flowing between them were electrifying, making her want more. His lips were as soft as she imagined, and she could feel his strong hands supporting her from behind.

Because deep down, she had felt the same as he did. But he was the one to muster up the courage to tell her first.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips as the kiss continued.

Because after all, they both knew it had started as a crush...but had turned into something more.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
